Redemption
by Leonard Church814
Summary: After the great prophecy and everything,Church settles down.With his wife Artemis his daughter Melana and his fragments he is good.Then he is shipped back in to battle cause he has found his way home,HIS home.Now Alpha,the fragments,Agents Carolina Washington & Texas,Blood Gulchers & Epsilon are on their way to find the Director..and right the biggest wrong.Fuck the poll!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooo...you know what?Fuck it,you people aren't voting,THERES A REASON WHY POLLS WERE MADE FOR FF!Anyway,I'm going with Artemis,Epsilon takes Tex/Allison so yeah heres RvB season 10.**

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood,Church's temple, **

It's been 12 years eversince I came I'm the 13th olympian 11 of the 12 giants the Titans Hyperion & Kronos and the Primidorial much,in so the 6 years I've forgotten _her_,Allison Chains or better known as to me... prophecy said a promise kept,shall end it did,me forgetting about Tex finally released me from my mental I married a beautiful goddess,very heartful loving kind and graceful her name is Artemis...goddess of the loves me & I love her,but to bear that the Director is still alive is something I must not now,in the 6 years we've been married we had a child,her name is Milana **(me-lan-a) **she's has all my powers:whitelight,A.I,assassins skills,good nature, hair is a pale cobalt and her eyes are the exact same as Artemis'...In fact,they look the exact same,well not with the same loves Horus,my golden eagle,which I had the pleasure of making him my eternal symbol and immortal and Annabeth got married when they were 22,Piper and Jason still continue to date same goes for Hazel and is still trying to get a girl,how is in peace,Hestia got her spot back in the olympian council,Calypso is free from Ogygia (still) and is a camper at Half-Blood.I still stay in touch with Shep & Tali Heller & Dana Carter & Sadie Katniss & and Artemis are in my temple,since we married we put all the junk in her temple so she can move here,in bed I wake up I see her nude back,her hair on the pillow and the rising and lowering of her 's so peaceful compared to the Artemis I knew before,I make a letter saying that I've gone to see Harbinger then leave.I have a little underground bunker for all my experiments and my universal portal.I had it installed when Aphrodite thought to travel the universes and make other people fall in love...it took a lot of whitelight to keep Heller from killing I got there Harbinger was workign on it.

"How ya doing?"

"Same old answer."

"So,shall we get started?"

The next hour was filled with trying to find my universe,ugh this SUCKS!

"Church,get over here!"

I walk towards him,and what he has in the laptop that views the universes...was blood gulch.

"WAAAAAHOOOOO!HARBINGER YOU SON OF A BITCH COME HERE!"I made a grab for him and hugged him tightly,then let go.

"Tell Artemis that I'll be gone...in fact have a party about this when I get back."

"Noted."

I flashed on all my gear:Assassin armor upgrades sword throwing knives knife crossbow & bow & arrow my whitelight guns Typhoon ammo,EVERYTHING!I looked at Blood Gulch.

"Home sweet home."

I ran at it and did a leap of faith.

**_*...desynchronization in progress*_**

**_*...desynchronization complete*_**

* * *

**Hope you liked it...time for payback guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with season 10,just so you guys know the desynchronization thing is when in AC where you go into another sequence or something.I'll be using it for the whol story cause I felt like it was that badass enough.**

Blood Gulch,Blue base,

***...synchronization in progress***

***...synchronization complete***

I landed in a haybale,being a Titan I could do since I wasn't in the mythological universe my powers are limited by a lot.I got out,I took the scenery,it looked the exact same. I changed into mark V armor & a sniper that was strapped to my back,I haven't worn this in a few hundred years.I walk torwards my VERY former blue base,I knock a bottled can of beer over and I hear a very pissed voice.

"HEY SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"Wait I know that voice,is that-

"Sister,that you?"Out comes the woman in yellow armor.

"Church?Hey whats up?"She walks towards me.

"I was wondering if you know where evryone else is..you know the rest of blue and red team."

"Well that brown one left a few months back,guess he was called into action or something."

"Wait,ou've been here,alone?"

"Yep."

"I could send you back to Earth if you want."

"AW man that be great!"

"Okay,get packed I'll call for UNSC to pick you up."

"UNSC?Why them?"

"Let's just say that I ran into the UNSC a while back."

"Okay,see ya."

"Bye."She left inside so I called for that was done I used my eagle hunt to find Lopez.I had a trail,so I followed it.I ran,leaving a shit load of dust behind me.

Vallhalla,cliff,

I spent probably a hour or so getting here.I look at both bases and decide no ones here. I see a kinda house at the far wall and go check it I get there a person in pink armor was doing flowers and a purple one was putting up a radio.

"Hello,can you tell me where-Doc...Donut?"They turn around to see me.

Oh heeeeeeeeeey Church,where've you been?"

"Ugh."

"Wait,Church aren't you supposed to be in the storage unit you went into?"

"Hold on,Doc Donut it's me... know the one that was at blood gulch."

"Alpha,I thoguht you were dead."

"I should've been."

"You've missed a lot."

"I need you to tell me."A half hour later I learn everything I needed to I was sucked into the Mass Effect,Caboose kept Sarge Grif and Caboose went to find Tucker and Donut Simmons and Lopez were taken hostage by Maine and Maine and the reds and blues went to a big fight and Epsilon was in a ball or something.*Skip all of season 8*And then Epsilon went into the storage unit.

"Holy hell,I missed a lot."

"Yes you did,I think they have Epsilon in command."

"Damn,where I supposedly died is where my jouney begins.I'll be back,see ya."

"See ya."

"Bye."I ran after the command base,if anyone can make sense of this it's either Tex or Epsilon.

Command Base,storage,

I quietly got in here with no problem,using whitelight on these ass wipes was I got into the storage room I noticed shooting outside,who could that be?Doesn't matter,I walked up to the storage device and saw images in my pummeling the reds and fighting Maine and Wash,bunch of memories back from it stoped for a while,I grabbed onto it and connected it to my heard a small voice.

"Hey Tex there's something I need to say to you."

"What is it Church?"

"Just 3 little words that Alpha and the Director couldn't say."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa,are you gonna say I love you?"

"No what I'm gonna say is I forget-"

"STOP!"I yell in my mind.

"The fuck?"

"Epsilon,that you?"

"Who are you?"

"Explain later,just don't do anything 'till I get you out."I focused real closely,it wasn't enough so I took out the apple of eden,well charged and I thougth very hard,when it released I felt a little out of 2 figures appeared in front of me,I put away the apples and looked at was Tex and Epsilon.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Epsilon,I really am shocked that you don't remember me."I changed my voice to blacklights,just to keep the suspense.

"Who are you?"

"Alpha."

"The hell you aren't."

"I can prove it,fragements...say hello to your brother."Around me appeared all of Theta Ita Iota Omega Gamma,all of them.

"Hello Epsilon."

"Delta,Theta,Gamma...OMEGA!?"

"chuckle chuckle chuckle*Yes,hello like your not isane anymore."

"Wow Church,you just got told by undead A.I's...who would've thought."

"Agent Texas-"I ran up yo her and hugged her as much as I can.

"Okay,your not never hugged me."I let her go.

"That was the old me,now I'm new and improved."

*swish*

"They should be-you dirty dirty blue."We turned to see Sarge and Caboose.

"Sarge Caboose?The hell you guys doing here?"

"We were on a rescue mission to find you specifically."I walked in between them.

"Buenos dias cock bites,ALpha's back."

"Church!Welcome back."

"Shut up blue that-"Delta appeared.

"Hello Caboose."

"Hey,it that litle green see's the little green guy right?"

"Yes Caboose,even though that's irratating AS HELL!I'm glad to be back."

"What are you idiots-"Out came the one person thoguht to be dead even before my adventures.

"CAROLINA!YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Hello agent Carolina."

"Delta?"Then Theta.

"Uum,hello."Shy as ever.

"Theta?Who are you?"

"Why it's your good ol' totured friend hello Ita and Iota."They apppeared,I swore Carolina was about to kill me.

"Carolina?"I looked back to see Tex,dammit forgot Carolina still hated ran to her but I ran in between them and used the force from my whitelight to back her up.

"This REALLY ain't the time!Let's help whoever is shooting for us outside."

"Hey I need some help out here!"Out came Wash.

"Wash!Why the hell are you wearing my armor?"He looked at me.

"Epsilon?"

"No ass face,it's me you kill Maine if not,then I'll kill him..ooooh that be fun."He looked at me funny.

"Might as well do it right here."I changed my skin using whitelight,everyone gasped and back out came button up,with the design blacklight had on his jacket on my back,white shirt blue jeans & black shoes.

"Damn,I hate that armor."

"What...the fuck?"I looked at Epsilon.

"I'll tell you guys now,I'm gonna attend a feast."I walked there were 3 scorpion tanks about 500 soldiers 2 machine gun warthogs 4 gauss cannon warthogs 5 turrets and 3 assault class hornets.

"HA!Not even a challenge."

"Alpha what are you planning?"

"Might wanna step back."I held on to my head as my blade shaped my right arm,I swung it from left right left & right.

"Holy SHIT!"I then got down on 1 knee and scrapped my claws on the floor.

"This is unfucking beleivable."

"This is just the tip of the iceburg Epsilon."I spoke like the director,just for fun.

"Let's have some fun."

***play RvB music***

I lunged at the first soldier I everyone around me.

"NEW TARGET,KILL HIM!"A corpion tank shot a barrel at me,I raised my sheild and it reflected damaging it a lot.I jumped and leaped at it,landing on I grabbed the nozzel tore it off jumped and smashed it in to the body of the tank.I changed in to my blade and used my tornado attack on nearby soldiers.I had more then enough mass so I summoned my pack of above was a portal and my pack came.I pointed at the other 2 scorpions

"SICK 'EM!"They obeyed and 3 of the 6 went for one the others went for the next one.I put on my agile armor and consumed the closest human in 1 toss and slice.I jumped to the hornet and then jumped to its wing slinged of that and cut off it's tail.I used my blackhole attack form my tendrils to end the other 2.

"Okay,time to end it."I smashed the ground and realeased my ultimate devastator & blacklights 3 devastators,all in the brawlers imploded along with all that was left was a bunch of tendrils body parts blood destroyed vehicles and whitelight.I popped my neck.

***play (When) Your Middle Name is Danger by Trocadero***

" meal."I I turned to everyone,apparently Tucker Grif and Simmons arrived during my fight cause there they were with to everyone else was left speechless.

"When I said new and improved is want I meant."I talked like blacklight.

"See,this 's called whitelight,a seperate version of me show you."I linked all their minds in to a seeing all about blacklight and whitelight,then I showed them what I did the last thousand years (at least for me) all in a second.

"Alpha-"

"That's where I've a way back home,searching universes dementions the Director,let's just say he will on be a smear of blood on the wall when I'm done with deserves payment Carolina Texas Washington,he will regret everything he has done to me,the agents and to her."

"What are you."I looked at Simmons then to everyone else.

"Something more,but still something less then human."

***...desynchronization in progress***

***...desynchronization complete**

**That concludes chapter 2,I like bringing out the sinister side of makes him more like a killer then a hero,just like you enjoyed reading this story.I will do Halo 4,let's see the prometheans face up against Alpha at his Apex.*maniacle laughter*LC814,out.**


End file.
